Veneno
by AYoungWarrior
Summary: Él es veneno. Él es mortífero, y a ella no la pueden lastimar de nuevo. Una relación enfermiza, en las que los sentimientos son un juego de azar en el que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a perder. ¿Quién caerá primero? Drogas, lenguaje sucio. Nada de lo que esperas puede ser verdad.
1. El callejón

**1**

**Callejón**

Empujo a las personas que obstruyen mi camino, sin importar aquellos gritos de protestas e incluso insultos que se me dirigen.

Claro, no podría importarme menos esta gente que odio profundamente, para mí están por debajo de los insectos.

Detesto a la escuela, quiero quemarla, destruirla hasta los cimientos y jamás regresar a este elitista templo creador de egos y destructor de ilusiones.

—Querida señorita White —maldigo en mis adentros al profesor Stevens, el sacerdote de esta secta. Es un hombre alto, sin cabello y con muchos pelos blancos en la nariz. Me encantaría poner en su casa una bomba, siempre la trae contra mí.

—¿Qué? —Escupo, cortante. Su entrecejo se frunce ligeramente, pero ya debería estar acostumbrado a mis arranques de ira, especialmente hacia él.

Los corredores están casi abandonados, porque todos se han ido a sus clases. Sí, debo admitir que sería genial perder Ciencias, pero si llego tarde de nuevo, mi maestra me sacará del salón por tercera vez en la semana, ganándome una visita al director. Prefiero evitar eso a toda costa.

—Esa no es manera de dirigirse a un superior —me regaña. Avanza hacia mí con paso decidido, autoritario. ¿Cree que me intimida? El ingrato puede soñar, porque no lo hace.

—Con todo respeto, señor, tengo que retirarme.

—Aún no. ¿Acaso no sabe cuál es el uniforme del colegio? —Me pregunta.

He llegado a la escuela vistiendo ropa normal. Mis desgastados _jeans_ y zapatos deportivos, con la primera blusa que encontré y la chaqueta que por casualidad tenía colgada en el perchero.

Rompí una gran regla.

—¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta —contesto, sin obviar el sarcasmo en mi voz.

—Esto no es una broma. Lamentablemente no puedo permitir, en ninguna circunstancia, que usted continúe usando eso, cuando los demás alumnos son responsables con su ropa.

—Entonces ¿qué hará? No creo que me regrese a casa para cambiarme —espero a que cambie la expresión, pero permanece impasible. No podré convencerlo, no dejará que una chiquilla de diecisiete años lo manipule.

—Sí. Tendrá que vestirse de nuevo para cumplir con la norma. Yo le explicaré a la profesora el motivo del retardo.

—No puedo —comienzo, con lentitud— usar el uniforme, por un motivo de fuerza mayor. ¡Son mis profesores! Se supone que deben apoyarme y entenderme.

—Lo lamento tanto, Candy. —Sin decir otra cosa, el muy hijo de puta se va.

Llena de furia, me acomodo la mochila en la espalda y camino hacia la salida dando grandes zancadas. Me voy, pero no pienso regresar en todo el día, probablemente en toda la semana.

¿Cómo puedo estar motivada con profesores así, inflexibles e injustos? Es una verdadera estupidez.

No lloro, jamás lo hago aunque quiera. Hace años que lágrimas no brotan de mis ojos por ciertas razones que a nadie le comento.

Hago caso omiso de los ojos curiosos que no dejan de escanearme. La chica extraña, con ojeras que parecen golpes, pálida como la cal y el cabello enmarañado. Soy como… un cadáver avanzando por las solitarias calles de Manhattan.

Yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí, con mi mamá y su nuevo esposo. Ella normalmente no está en casa, pero el maldito viejo flojo sí, todo el día. Quiero decir, no tiene trabajo, es obeso, y borracho, el hombre que una persona en su sano juicio no tomaría en cuenta jamás. No sé por qué decidió traerlo a nuestras vidas, cuando pudimos haber salido adelante juntas, sólo las dos.

Desde que llegó, mi existencia es un infierno, me exige que le dé comida y un montón de cervezas. Apenas puedo alimentarnos, pero todo el dinero que consigo se va hacia él, o si no golpeará a mi madre hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Aunque a veces la odio por su egoísmo, no quiero que nada malo le pase. Tener dos trabajos tampoco está tan mal, pero quita tiempo para hacer los deberes.

—¡Hey, linda! —Me grita un hombre a lo lejos. Basta con mirarlo unos segundos para comprobar que está en mal estado, muy drogado—. ¿Por qué no vienes a tomar algo conmigo? ¡Nos divertiremos!

Giro la cabeza y continúo caminando. Ya tengo suficiente con Gerard en casa como para soportar a otro dolor de estomago.

No hay muchas personas por aquí. De hecho no veo a nadie, pero intento mantener la calma lo más que puedo. Joder, esto está mal.

Sé defenderme perfectamente, aunque debemos agregar que en mi contra podría estar un hombre que no piensa correctamente, brutal y con infinita más fuerza que la mía.

Estaré perdida, pero no dejaré que sea así. Diablos, no. Soy Candice White, la que limpia mesas de noche en un bar de mala muerte y cocina por la tarde en un restaurante. Él no puede detenerme, por mi mamá. Porque si yo no estoy, ¿quién más la defenderá de ese hombre?

Me sigue, sus pasos se sienten a unos metros de mí.

_No muestres temor. _Susurra mi mente, y tiene razón. Verá que me encuentro vulnerable y será fácil acabar conmigo.

Meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, para ver si por algún milagro del señor traje mi celular, para fingir estar hablando con alguien que se encuentra "viéndome" ahora mismo.

Puta suerte la mía. Hoy, de todos los días, lo he olvidado.

_1. 2. 3. 4. 5_

Cuento mentalmente, controlando mi respiración. Repito nuevamente que todo está bien, que no tengo miedo.

_6.7…_

—Alto ahí, zorrita —murmura el atacante, cerca de mi oído. Hago lo humanamente posible para contener un grito que amenaza con escaparse de mi garganta cuando pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, como una especie de jaula—. No podrás escaparte.

_8. 9. ¡10!_

Con toda la fuerza que poseo, le doy un fuerte codazo en sus costillas. Se dobla de dolor y afloja su agarre. Es mi única oportunidad.

Me libero, al tiempo que corro. Mis pulmones arden por la agitación, pero si consigo llegar a un lugar más concurrido estaré a salvo hasta que me deje tranquila.

No resisto. Estoy cansada, sudorosa y hace tres días que mi garganta duele, como si fuera poco. Todo este trabajo físico terminará matándome, pero no me detengo. Si voy a morir, será por causas naturales, no porque un psicópata así lo decidió.

—¿Te crees muy lista? —Exclama. Escuchando su voz, aumenta la adrenalina que llevo acumulada y aprieto el paso.

No veo a ninguna persona, estoy perdida. Tampoco hay algún local abierto en el que poder meterme.

—No, estúpida. Tú me debes algo.

Estoy muerta, es lo único que puedo pensar, cuando me hala del cabello, arrastrándome hasta un espacio cerrado, algo así como un callejón oscuro, sin salida. Pego gritos, con la esperanza de que me ayuden, pero no aparece ni un alma. Nadie se percatará de lo que sucede, podrá hacer de mí lo que quiera y al final terminaré en un basurero. No sabrán de mí jamás, y eso es lo que me duele.

—Te arrepentirás de esto —susurro. Mi voz es apenas audible, un débil murmullo que se va apagando conforme ejerce más presión en mi cuello.

—No lo haré. —Afirma.

Intento darle una patada en la entrepierna, como último recurso. Sólo consigo golpearlo un poco, pero no se inmuta. Me sujeta con firmeza, queriendo romperme.

Pero me niego a llorar, si quiera a suplicar por mi vida. Llegué hasta este momento de mi vida y voy a morir con dignidad. No le daré el gusto de asesinarme siendo una frágil niñata torpe que no pudo defenderse sola.

Justo en el instante en que mis ojos se nublan y la pesadez me invade, escucho un golpe seco, como el de puños chocando contra el rostro de alguien.

Caigo en el suelo cuando el drogadicto que me suelta. Consigo enfocar la visión, porque aún estoy mareada por la falta de aire.

Es un muchacho. Alto, vestido de negro, con porte elegante y rudo. Está ardiendo de furia mientras lo golpea, propinándole patadas en el estomago, hasta que lo deja inconsciente.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a ella —le advierte, pero sé que ya no lo escucha.

Su mirada se desvía hacia mí, echándome un vistazo con sus enormes ojos azules, todavía con el enojo tatuado en ellos. Me quedo en mi lugar. Debería irme, moverme, pero no puedo reaccionar, estoy atascada.

—Vamos, levántate —me pide con suavidad, enroscando mi cintura con sus brazos y ayudando a incorporarme—. Tranquila, no seas llorona.

—No estoy —suspiro— llorando, gracias por tu preocupación.

Una sonrisa irónica baila en las comisuras de su boca. Es muy guapo, igual a un actor de cine, con buen cuerpo y labios pronunciados. Su cabello es castaño, muy diferente al rubio mío, largo y con algunas ondas. La clase de chico que no encontraría en un día común, pero hoy sí.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Me pregunta.

En otra situación lo mandaría al diablo.

—Candy. —Contesto. Después de todo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer—. Gracias por… venir a salvarme de él.

—No seas tonta. Esto no lo hice por ti. Odio a ese tipo, hace días que lo tenía en la mira y tú sólo me has hecho más fáciles las cosas —se encoje de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto.

Estoy fascinada.

—Sin embargo te lo agradezco. Probablemente ahora mismo estaría muerta, ¿qué sé yo? —Me observa con atención. Es su mirada la que me hace sonrojar sin razón aparente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Antes tenía una expresión divertida, pero en cuanto esas palabras salen de mi boca, su rostro se vuelve serio y una frialdad espantosa invade el callejón.

—Este no es lugar para ti, Candy. —Pronuncia, cada palabra diciéndola lentamente. Posee un timbre de voz delicioso.

—Hombre, tengo curiosidad.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe —replica, con aspereza. Esos tonitos ya no causan ningún efecto en mí, no desde que vivo con mi padrastro, se encarga de hacerme sentir como un gusano, ya estoy acostumbrada a que me hable así.

Lo que diga este chico me dará igual.

—¿Acaso es tan difícil decirme? Probablemente jamás nos volvamos a ver, así que piénsalo. —Le animo.

Quiero salir corriendo cada vez que me escanea con intensidad. Parece que quisiera desnudarme con los ojos.

Estoy temblando, para el colmo de mi paciencia. Lo que acaba de pasar con ese enfermo me ha puesto los nervios de punta y mi mal humor se ha incrementado.

—Tienes razón.

Espero pacientemente hasta que se decida cortar el suspenso. Quiere tener aires de "chico malo" pero conmigo no lo consigue nadie, ni siquiera el más idiota de mi escuela.

—Me dicen Veneno.

Tan pronto como llegó, desaparece.

¿Qué tan mortífero es?

**?**? ﾟﾌﾸ

**¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo? Me encantó escribirlo, ojalá también lo disfruten leyéndolo. **

**No olviden votar y comentar, para así subir más y más rápido.**

**-Fati**


	2. Shadows from the Hell

**2**

**Shadows from the Hell**

Si yo no estoy en casa, lo demás puede pudrirse, esa es la filosofía de Gerard. Todo huele asqueroso, como si alguien hubiese muerto aquí. Arrugo la nariz, pero sé que la pestilencia no desaparecerá con esta acción.

Y claro, como era de esperar, encuentro al tipo tirado en el sofá, sin camisa y con su obesidad al descubierto. Sostiene una botella de alcohol con fuerza, aferrándose a ella.

Como me encantaría poder sacarlo a golpes de aquí.

No me quedó más opción que venir después de mi situación con el drogadicto y Veneno. Un muchacho de lo más extraño, por supuesto, pero no le doy vueltas al asunto, tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, como en cocinar, intentar arreglar mi uniforme y prepararme para ir al trabajo antes de que el maldito flojo despierte.

Dejo mi mochila en la vieja cama que me corresponde. Todo este espacio cerrado que detesto llamar hogar es un desastre. La pintura está descarapelada, la madera cruje y el piso suele estar sucio la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque me esfuerzo en limpiarlo cuantas veces puedo. Incluso parece que el techo se caerá en cualquier momento, como si no fuera suficiente. Sólo espero que cuando eso suceda, sea en la cabeza de Gerard.

La verdadera razón por la que llevé otra ropa al colegio fue porque él apagó su cigarrillo en mi falda y vomitó encima de la blusa. ¿Cómo se suponía que reparara eso? No tengo dinero para comprar otro uniforme, además los profesores son demasiado cerrados en sí mismos como para comprender mis motivos.

A veces creo que mi vida es un asco, y probablemente sea así. Muy a pesar de todo, nunca he llegado a considerar el suicidarme, o si quiera cortarme, debo ser fuerte por mi madre, ya lo he dejado claro. Trabaja horas y horas, se mata por darle de comer al cabrón, cuando ni siquiera la aprecia cómo lo merece, porque es una mujer maravillosa, aunque tengo sentimientos contradictorios hacia ella. Pero vamos, joder, su esposo murió un mes después de que se casaron ¡dieciséis años y con una niña que alimentar! Se cegó por las falsas promesas de este imbécil y ahora paga las consecuencias.

He ido a la policía para reportar lo que sucede en mi casa, los golpes y maltratos, pero me ignoran. Mi mamá lo niega y Gerard también, es obvio.

El refrigerador está casi vacío, apenas puedo cocinar algo con lo poco que queda dentro. Unos simple sándwiches que me encargo de dejar dentro, para que no se pongan malos.

Es bastante para una persona tan asquerosa.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Me pregunta, desde el umbral de la puerta. Pego un brinco de sorpresa, pero ni siquiera me vuelvo para mirarlo.

—Algo que más te vale comer.

—Quiero carne. —Ordena. Siento el increíble impulso de abrirle la garganta con el cuchillo que tengo entre mis manos. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza, para distraerme.

—No hay.

—Pues consigue.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Existe el trabajo, una actividad hecha para las personas que no dependen de otras. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, estamos hablando de ti, un hombre que ni siquiera es capaz de lavar su ropa interior, no debería juzgarte tan duro…

—¡Cállate, maldita! —Me grita. Está rojo de la rabia, ardiendo de furia, parece que de un momento a otro se lanzará hacia mí para arañar mi rostro y dejarme irreconocible.

Cristo, no tengo cinco años. Puedo defenderme sola, ya lo he hecho antes, así que necesitará usar algo más que unos simples golpes para llegar a asustarme.

—Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, Gerard.

—Gata endemoniada. ¿Con qué ya no me soportas, eh? —Dice, acercándoseme peligrosamente—. Bueno, eso debieron pensarlo tú y la zorra de tu madre antes de meterse conmigo.

—No me pondré a discutir eso con alguien irracional y estúpido, cuando sabemos que fuiste tú quién utilizó artimañas para convencerla de darte asilo, o si no te quedarías en la calle, ahogándote con tu propio vomito y…

No me deja terminar la frase, me da una bofetada que me voltea el rostro, seguida de otras más que dejan mis mejillas doliendo.

Pero no soportaré otro golpe.

—Ya es suficiente. —Murmuro, sacando el cuchillo y poniéndolo sobre su cuello. La filosa y helada superficie sobre su piel hace que un escalofrío se le escape. Sonrío al verlo, indefenso—. ¿Crees que puedes hacer de mí lo que te plazca? Estás completamente equivocado, yo no soy un juguete para romper. Tócanos un cabello, a mí o a Lizette y juro que será lo último que hagas. ¿Entiendes?

Asiente con la cabeza. Aún con el cuchillo en mano, tomo mis cosas y salgo de la casa, dando un portazo.

No soy valiente en lo absoluto, pero al menos sé defenderme de idiotas como él.

—Oh, Candy. Tu cara ha quedado roja —me dice la Señorita Pony, mi jefa en el restaurante donde trabajo. Es una mujer regordeta y con un corazón enorme. Yo jamás tendría la paciencia que posee, o aquella capacidad para perdonar a cuanto la manipula.

—Estoy bien.

—Sabes que no, cariño. Te arde, pero pronto se mejorará. Deberías ir a descansar. Annie podría suplantarte —me ofrece, sonriendo.

—No puedo. De verdad que me encuentro perfectamente, no necesitas tomarte estas molestias.

Me levanto de la silla, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra mi mejilla. Me gusta estar dentro de la cocina, es mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Los clientes llegan a borbotones y pronto acabará el turno del cocinero. Tengo que tomar mi lugar para evitar un puto desastre.

—Mira, hoy tú serás mesera. Atiende a las personas, toma su orden y te vas rápido de aquí. Todavía tienes que ir al bar. —Comenta, tristemente. Ella siempre está al día con mi vida, es la única persona en la que confío.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

—Claro, traviesa. —Me empuja suavemente.

La tarde pasa de manera extraña, casi como un pestañeo. No me doy cuenta de lo que sucede, soy consciente de la gente haciendo pedidos y yo llevándoselos a Annie para que prepare la comida.

Con maestría cargo incluso un plato en mi cabeza y dos en las palmas de mis manos, sin que se me caigan. Ese es un reto interesante que gracias al cielo he logrado cumplir.

Me limpio el sudor de la frente cuando la mayoría de los comensales se han ido.

A pesar de todo, estoy cansada y he recibido fuertes impresiones en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Oh, llegó alguien más. —Annie suelta un exagerado suspiro, regresando a la cocina.

Cojo la pequeña libretita y la lapicera. Con paso decidido me acerco hasta él e intento poner la voz más amable y fingida que puedo hacer.

—Buenas tardes, señor. Bienvenido a El pozo sin fondo. ¿Qué desea comer?

La risa que escucho me parece impersonal dado lo que estoy haciendo. Pero al mismo tiempo me resulta vagamente familiar.

Cuando reacciono, caigo en la cuenta de quién es.

—¡Tú! —Grito. De seguro la Señorita Pony se estará dando contra una pared por la estupidez que estoy cometiendo. Mierda, ¿a qué empleada se le ocurre hablarle así a alguien que consumirá lo que vendemos?

—Soy yo, _pecosa_—sonríe, mostrándome su sonrisa destellante. Arqueo una ceja. Se ve demasiado atractivo, con el cabello despeinado, los ojos brillantes y su lengua delineando el labio inferior. ¡Fabuloso! Me alegra ser inmune a los galanes que padecen Síndrome de la idiotez crónica— de nuevo. ¿No te alegra verme?

—Diría que sí, pero no acostumbro a mentir.

—Yo tampoco, por eso créeme cuando digo que con ese uniforme luces más sexy de lo que eres.

Aunque parece algo imposible, consigo controlar el sonrojo que amenazaba con llegar. De que me preocupo, estoy bastante colorada de por sí con las bofetadas de Gerard.

—Como sea, ¿Qué quieres?

—Te quiero a ti.

Abro la boca, indignada, pero ningún sonido sale de ahí. ¿Qué está diciendo este hijo de puta? No, mejor aún, ¿quién se cree?

Resisto el impulso de caerle a patadas, aunque le estoy eternamente agradecida por haberme salvado del drogado.

—No estoy bromeando.

—Yo tampoco. —Dice. Luego de pensárselo unos segundos más, agrega en un tono confidencial—: Ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde?

—Con Shadows from the Hell

? ﾟﾌﾸ?

**Hola, aquí me reporto con un nuevo capítulo. Ya saben, si les gusta, dejen un hermoso review. **

**-Fati**


	3. La mansión de Grandchester

**3**

**La mansión de Grandchester**

—Buenos días, Candy.

Pongo los ojos en blanco en cuanto escucho la maldita voz. Durante la noche me deshice de él, argumentando llamar a la policía si no me dejaba en paz.

Ahora, antes de poner si quiera un pie dentro del colegio, lo encuentro recargado contra la puerta de su reluciente automóvil negro. No me molesto en intentar averiguar el modelo, porque simplemente me es indiferente.

Sonríe con facilidad, como burlándose de mi expresión estupefacta.

—¿¡Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí?! —Le grito. La mayoría de mis compañeros se detienen a mirar el espectáculo. Candice, la deprimida, está platicando/discutiendo con un chico guapísimo por quien todas babean.

—Sólo quería verte, pecosa. Mi princesa favorita.

—No digas estupideces, ahora mismo tengo clase y no estoy de humor.

Examina mi cuerpo sin temor cuando se acerca lentamente. Debo admitir que me siento algo avergonzada, mi aspecto no es el mejor y la ropa que llevo puesta es un asco real. Patty, una compañera del trabajo en el bar me ha prestado un uniforme que le pertenecía a su hermana menor, pero me queda grande y está deslavado, en malas condiciones. Aún así aprecio este gesto, es mejor que nada.

—Estoy hablando enserio. Anoche me dejaste con ganas de… —sonríe de manera pícara, como lo más normal del mundo— conocerte a fondo.

—Pues te quedarás con la duda de cómo soy, porque no pienso trabar amistad contigo.

—Vamos, deja de hacerte la difícil. ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí? —Me pregunta.

—No. A diferencia de ti, sí me importa la escuela y no faltar con ella, así que gracias por el inteligente ofrecimiento, pero no es necesario.

—Ahora estoy de vacaciones en la universidad, tengo todo el día libre y pensé que podríamos pasarlo juntos.

—Pues no podemos —replico, cansada. Esta conversación no va a ningún lado y él lo sabe, pero disfruta haciéndome sentir como una mierda.

Antes de entrar, me sujeta de mi brazo fuertemente, haciéndome estrellar contra su duro pecho. Las respiraciones que suelta son lentas, regulares, en comparación a mí, que estoy agitada. Suelta una risita corta, disfrutando mi expresión de gato asustado.

No me gusta que me toquen, ni siquiera mamá.

—Terry, suéltala —dice una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas.

De inmediato el muchacho me deja ir, sus ojos tornándose alegres. Reconozco a esta chica, es Karen Claise.

Toda una leyenda, la única que les grita sus defectos a los profesores, aquella a la que no le interesa vivir en detención y es feliz con eso.

¿Qué si me agrada? Muchísimo, me encantaría ser fresca y despreocupada como ella.

—La fugitiva. ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? ¿Un año? —Pregunta Terry, al parecer el verdadero nombre de Veneno es ese.

—Más o menos, galán. Sigues atormentando niñas inocentes, como puedo ver.

—Yo no diría eso. Más bien le estoy presentando la oportunidad de su vida, ser la afortunada que disfrute de mi magnifica compañía… y quizás algo más —contesta.

No sé que estoy haciendo en medio de dos _amigos_ que acaban de reencontrarse. Al final, Terry me sujeta con firmeza de la mano y me es imposible escapar.

—Me compadezco de ti, cariño. —Dice Karen, volteándose hacia mí.

—Yo también, tuve la desgracia de toparme con él. —Comento, intentando sonar casual. Ella me da la razón—. Los dejaré solos, para que se pongan al día.

—No, quédate aquí. —Interviene el castaño, apretándome más. Estoy cavilando entre morderlo o darle un buen pisotón para que me deje libre—. Todavía no terminamos de hablar, Candy.

—Sí, pero _Candy _tiene que ir a clase. Vamos —ahora es ella quién tira de mí. Gracias a dios, Terry libera mi mano—. Te veré luego, idiota. Las chicas tenemos muchísimo que conversar.

—No. ¡Espera! —Le grita—. ¡Ella y yo estábamos en medio de una propuesta de vida o muerte!

—Pues te jodiste —murmura, aunque ya no puede escucharnos.

Una vez estando adentro, la chica me suelta, sonriendo con satisfacción por haber sacado de nuestra vista a Terry.

—Es tan molesto —se queja, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Aunque no puedo negar que tiene sus puntos fuertes.

—Ustedes dos son… ¿amigos? —Pregunto.

—Algo así. Lo conocí hace tiempo, es sexy lo veas por dónde lo veas. Éramos amantes —comenta, encogiéndose de hombros. Sólo soy capaz de abrir la boca, hasta el punto de que podría entrarme una mosca. Karen me mira con curiosidad, incluso confundida—. ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Es la verdad.

—Lo siento. Es que normalmente no es algo que la gente gritaría a los cuatro vientos.

—No serás tan inocente. Creí que las chicas hablaban de sexo y sus ex novios.

—Bueno, no todas.

—Nunca lo has hecho —afirma con orgullo por su deducción. Mis mejillas arden ante lo que está diciendo, pero me quedo callada mientras se burla de mí—. Esto es el fin del mundo. ¿Qué chica hoy en día no ha tenido relaciones?

—Yo.

—Sí, me doy cuenta. —Dice, cuando se calma de su reciente ataque de risa. La odio, pero me gusta al mismo tiempo. Soy un manojo de sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Perdiste tu virginidad con él?

—Terrence fue el tercero. El primero era un compañero de mi curso, lo hicimos cuando tenía dieciséis. —Explica.

—Entonces ustedes se acostaban. ¿Desde hace cuanto?

—El año pasado. Es un gran amante, todo un dios en la cama pero… decidimos parar. Me enamoré de un tipo mayor que yo —pone los ojos en blanco, con claro fastidio—. No daré muchos detalles de eso. El caso es que entre Veneno y yo no existe absolutamente nada. Es igual a mí, ambos somos unos hijos de puta.

—¿Qué hay de Shadows from the Hell? —Pregunto, al tiempo que seguimos caminando—. Ayer me invitó a conocerlos.

—Joder, él estaba bromeando. Esa pandilla lo odia, Candy, por razones que no puedo decirte por fidelidad al idiota. Tal vez quería llevarte a la cama y sólo intentaba engatusarte.

—Da igual. No me atrae.

—A la mierda, no intentes fingir ser como esas estúpidas que se hacen las difíciles. Absolutamente todas las mujeres sienten la tentación de meterse con Terry, incluso yo he caído, cuando es casi mi hermano.

—Soy virgen, ¿lo olvidas? No pienso dejar de serlo con ese ninfómano —comento, medio en broma y medio enserio.

—Deja de replicar lo obvio. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Un accidente imprevisto, desgraciadamente.

—¿No quieres tirártelo? Porque él sí, te tiene en la mira, lo he visto. La única forma en que puede dejarte en paz es dándole lo que quiere.

—Si está tan desesperado por follar, hay un sinfín de burdeles por todo el estado. Que se busque a una prostituta, porque yo no lo soy. Y si le pegan el SIDA, no es mi problema.

—Tienes carácter, supongo que eso le gustó de ti. ¿Quieres venir a fumar hierba conmigo después de clase? —El súbito cambio de tema me hace mirarla mal. La verdad tampoco me he drogado antes, pero para todo hay una primera vez. Hoy es mi día libre, en ambos trabajos y no quiero ver a Gerard. Mi madre volverá mañana, así que no tengo nada que perder.

Probemos nuevas experiencias.

—Claro, estará bien.

—Genial, te veo en el almuerzo —antes de agregar otra cosa por mi parte, se retira.

Tomo apuntes de las materias con una caligrafía envidiable. Puedo parecer una perra desentendida, pero mis calificaciones son casi perfectas. Está bien, soy pobre y aplastada, pero no dejo que eso me afecte en la escuela.

Las horas pasan iguales de lentas y aburridas, yo toda bloqueada y sin dejar de pensar en Terry. Es un acosador de primera.

Por eso, cuando lo encuentro fuera del colegio a la hora de la salida, no me sorprendo en lo absoluto. Debe ser algo normal para él, seguir a las chicas hasta que accedan a tener sexo. No funcionará conmigo.

—¿Lista para irnos, pecosa?

—A dónde sea que quieras llevarme, la respuesta es no.

—Sólo visitaremos a unos viejos amigos, junto con Karen. Dijo que querías drogarte. —Murmura, señalando con la cabeza a la aludida, que aparece detrás de mí.

—No puedo creer que lo llamaste.

—Lo siento, pero era necesario. Ya es hora de que rompan la tensión, no sé, en la parte trasera del coche.

—Deja de decir eso, que la _Señorita Delicadeza_ podría ofenderse —interviene Terry, en un intento por hacerme sentir mal.

—Jodete, hijo de la gran puta. ¿Nos vamos o qué?

—Así es como me gusta. Sube.

No tengo idea de cómo le hiso este imbécil, pero el auto que abordamos no es el mismo que trajo en la mañana. Este es un Porsche, estoy cien por ciento segura de ello.

—Mi padre me lo compró cuando cumplí diecisiete —parece haber leído mis pensamientos. Acaricio la suave tapicería de cuero, es obvio que su familia tiene dinero. Puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, viajar, estudiar en Europa. En lugar de eso permanece aquí, en Nueva York, siguiéndome.

—¿La zorra de tu madrastra ya lo abandonó? —Inquiere Karen, observando sus uñas. Espero a que Terry le reclame por dirigirse de esa manera a su familia, pero en lugar de eso suelta una larga carcajada.

—Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos se esté revolcando con su amante. No me sorprende, papá también se folla a la enfermera de la familia. Estoy convencido de que uno y otro se llevan como veinte años. —Ríe, contemplándome por el espejo retrovisor cuando nos ponemos en marcha hacia no sé qué lugar. ¿Ha sido buena idea subir a este maldito coche? Al carajo, ya estoy arriba—. Tranquila, Candy. Esa es la típica vida que llevo, ¿qué hay de la tuya?

—No son datos que me gustan compartir con personas que apenas conocí. Ni siquiera con Karen.

—Buen punto. La gente jamás comprende que la confianza es una debilidad —dice ella, con voz neutra—, porque si le abres tu mente a alguien, terminas con el corazón roto.

—Sí, claro. Díselo a mi madre y sus cincuenta relaciones fallidas —las palabras salen de mi boca antes de poder censurarlas. Sin querer he revelado algo importante.

—Oh, ¿así que tu padre no vive con ustedes? —Veo como Terry arquea una perfecta ceja.

—No. Se fugó con la golfa de mi tía, y ahora ambos estarán en un asilo para desvalidos, porque ella tenía sífilis. No lo conozco, si es lo que te preguntas.

—Y tú ¿no sientes remordimiento? Es tu padre sobre todas las cosas.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo, Karen? Él no pensó en mí cuando decidió dejarnos. No es nada, no me conoce más que yo misma.

—Lo odias. —Asevera Veneno. En su voz delata la manera en cómo se identifica con mi situación.

—Si así fuera le daría a entender que lo añoro, que me importa. Que tengo un sentimiento hacia su persona, eso sería bastante para el egoísta mundo que tiene. Más bien digamos que ignoro su existencia, está muerto para mí. —Otra persona en mi lugar estaría quebrada, desde la primera palabra. Pero soy yo, Candy White, esa que tiene el apellido de su madre, la que hace lo humanamente posible por defenderla. No tengo tiempo para sentimentalismos hacia los progenitores.

Después de mi largo argumento, guardamos silencio. Nos desviamos hacia un camino que no había visto antes desde que tengo uso de razón. Me acomodo mi cabello rubio, cepillándolo con los dedos para disimular la incomodidad.

Árboles, es lo que veo. Verdura y vegetación, un camino lleno de piedras en el que el auto se desliza sin dificultad alguna. La vía es estrecha, hasta cierto punto largo, pero ignoro todo.

—Ya me estoy asustando. ¿Esto es un secuestro?

—La familia nos espera, Candy. Ansiosos por conocerte —dice Karen. No ha despejado mis dudas en lo absoluto.

—Creo que mejor me voy. —Contesto.

—Si te atreves a bajar del auto, te perseguiré hasta donde vayas y luego te violaré salvajemente —advierte Terry, con seriedad. No cumplirá esa promesa, ¿o sí? Tentar mi buena suerte no será la decisión más inteligente, eso es cierto.

Me cruzo de brazos en silencio hasta que disminuye la velocidad. Miro a través de la ventanilla, encontrándome con una visión sorprendente.

Nunca había visto un lugar parecido, tan costoso. La mansión se alza imponente, parecida a un castillo de ensueño, con un aspecto moderno y rodeada de flores de distintos colores.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Acaso pertenecen a la mafia? —Mi boca está abierta, no puedo creerlo aún.

—Es mía. Herencia adelantada de mi _maravilloso _padre. ¿Acaso no es genial?

—Esa palabra le queda corta. No sabía que eras millonario.

—Sí, este hijo de puta tiene todo su futuro arreglado. —Asiente Karen, a quién no parece afectarle esta enorme residencia como para mil familias.

Bastante apartada de la sociedad, tal como me gusta. Tiene un aire frío, como si aquí no existiera el calor de una familia. Mi interior se ríe de mi misma, ¿qué sé yo sobre eso?

Terry es quién me ayuda a bajar, ofreciendo su mano para que me apoye. Aunque me hubiera gustado rechazarlo de una patada, se está portando bastante caballeroso hasta ahora.

—Sigo sin saber que estoy haciendo aquí. —Escupo, furiosa.

—Como dijo Karen, te presentaré a mis amigos. —No suelta mi mano cuando nos encaminamos hacia la entrada de la casa. Introduce la llave en la cerradura y gira el objeto con lentitud.

—No hay nadie aquí.

—Apenas los llamó. Llegarán en cinco minutos más o menos —explica la chica. No soy capaz de describir todo lo que tengo a mi alrededor, la variedad de lujos que ni en mil años podría poseer. Todo costó un órgano, puedo jurar. Acaricio lo que encuentro, los objetos renacentistas, superficies lisas y telas.

Finalmente llegamos a una especie de sala con las paredes pintadas de blanco. De hecho la habitación entera tiene ese color puro, incluidos los muebles. La única cosa que destaca por ser diferente, es el puñado de manzanas que se encuentran en la mesita de centro. Rojas como la sangre.

—Me gusta venir aquí —dice Terry, dejándose caer en un sofá, seguido de Karen que se sienta frente a él—, refleja tranquilidad, calma a los chicos.

—Sí, aunque parece extraño, tiene un efecto sedante en ellos —secunda la morena, sonriéndome—. Aquí estamos en confianza, Candy. No mordemos.

—Eso aún no lo sé.

Como estoy exhausta, dejo de lado mi orgullo y descanso al lado de Terry, quién está relajado y tranquilo al encender el televisor en un canal de música. Comienzo a mover la cabeza al ritmo de _Paramore, _para concentrarme en otra cosa.

Los dos inician una conversación sobre películas, pero dejo de escucharlos a pesar de que tratan de meterme en su plática. No quiero hablar, sinceramente

A los pocos segundos se escucha el timbre de la puerta, y en un instante ésta se abre con fuerza, dejando entrar a unos muchachos escandalosamente salvajes.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Grita uno.

Frente a mí aparecen tres chicos, cada uno más diferente que el otro. El primero, un pelinegro sexy que sostiene una lata de cerveza entre sus manos, con los ojos oscuros igual que el carbón y gafas. Tiene porte atractivo y facciones exóticas. Me gusta.

El segundo es alto, con el cabello claro y los ojos melados. Parece ser bromista, pero al mismo tiempo oscuro.

Cuando veo a quién le sigue, el corazón se me detiene al instante. Rubio, con una sonrisa malévola y jodidamente guapo. Sólo puede ser una persona.

Quisiera que no fuera él.

Daría lo que tengo para que no se tratara de Anthony Brown

Pero cuando me mira de manera confundida, sé que no puede ser otro.

—¿La conoces? —Pregunta Terry, al notar cómo nos inspeccionamos de pies a cabeza.

—Sí. —Veo como Anthony traga saliva, repentinamente pálido y nervioso—. Es Candy. Mi ex novia.

? ﾟﾌﾺ? ﾟﾌﾺ

**Uhh, ya llegó el güerito sexy. ¿Qué problemas traerá? **


End file.
